


А спорим, что...

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Капля юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пари не доводят до хорошего? Это как посмотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А спорим, что...

Эти пари, стоит признать, вносят определённое разнообразие в довольно скучную жизнь на корабле. Они спорят на всё, на что только возможно — на реакцию подчинённых на те или иные события, на победителя в схватке штурмовиков, даже на погоду на случайно выбранной планете. А поскольку Рен предвидеть будущее не может, выходит честно. К тому же, побеждать приятно — удача в равной степени благоволит им обоим, и потому то Рен, то Хакс выходят победителями из очередного спора, и тогда можно вытворять с проигравшим всё, что только душе и фантазии угодно.

 

Первый раунд выигрывает Хакс, и Рен неделю приносит по утрам в его каюту свежезаваренный каф. Следующий раунд остаётся за Реном, и Хакс ежевечерне в течение недели приходит к нему в покои и начищает сапоги. Кажется, оба улавливают азартное настроение, и пари заключаются каждый день. И по результатам каждый из них получает то, что хочет. В один из вечеров Хакс требует сделать ему массаж стоп — надо сказать, Рен даже увлекается этим занятием. У Хакса аккуратные стопы — не маленькие, но какие-то изящные, что ли. Не женственные, нет, просто очень эстетичные на вид. И Рен только подливает массажное масло на руки и проходится жёсткими, но аккуратными движениями от щиколоток, покрытых тонкими рыжими волосками, до кончиков пальцев. Хакс сидит на кровати смирно, прикрыв глаза, и только изредка приподнимает брови, когда прикосновения оказываются особенно удачными. На следующий день Хакс проигрывает сам, и Рен требует маникюр. Он сидит на своей постели, а Хаксу приказывает устроиться на полу, с удовольствием перехватывая недовольный взгляд. Но пари есть пари, и потому Хакс опускается на пол, скрестив лодыжки, и проходится пилочкой по коротким ногтям, а потом долго полирует их мягкой тряпицей. Рен остаётся доволен его работой — на секунду даже думает о том, что теперь такими идеальными руками ему не стыдно будет ещё раз помассировать Хаксу ноги. Не то чтобы он сильно этого хотел, но…

 

Всё это довольно невинно, скорее, для собственной забавы. Рен чистит Хаксу шинель, расставляет туалетные принадлежности в ванной по линеечке, неделю расправляет постель Хакса перед сном, как заправской дроид-горничная. Хакс же наводит порядок в шкафу Рена, путаясь в бесконечных одинаковых чёрных накидках, приносит ему порцию уджа по первому требованию (а за неделю Рен, кажется, съедает его целую тонну) и полдня проводит с ним на тренировке, подавая воду и свежие полотенца. Есть в этом всём что-то… отчаянно-весёлое. Ровно до тех пор, пока Хакс не решает в открытую поиздеваться.

 

После того, как он выигрывает пари в очередной раз, он приходит к Рену с небольшим свёртком.

 

— Завтра вы должны присутствовать на утреннем брифинге. Без маски. И с этим.

 

Кайло сперва думает, что Хакс заставит его нанести на лицо какой-нибудь дебильный грим или надеть что-нибудь ужасное, но всё оказывается много прозаичнее. В свёртке Рен обнаруживает бутылёк смазки и пробку. Хаттов генерал решил посмотреть, как Рен будет сидеть на брифинге с некоторыми… дополнениями к его повседневному костюму. Не стоило, видимо, как-то шутить про то, что Хакс ходит так, будто у него палка в заднице. Наутро Рен действительно появляется на брифинге, проклиная себя за то, что так легко краснеет. Офицеры, впрочем, принимают эту его реакцию за злость, и они недалеки от истины. Он зол — хотя бы от того, что Хакс всё время с прищуром поглядывает на него. Неудобно, задницу распирает, а проклятая смазка впиталась в бельё, и Рену постоянно кажется, что он вот-вот соскользнёт со стула. Он выполнил условия пари по двум причинам: во-первых, в противном случае Хакс бы припоминал ему отказ всю жизнь, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, Рен знал, что у него будет возможность отыграться, и это несколько смягчало ситуацию.

 

И возможность предоставляется — очередное пари проигрывает Хакс. Рен говорит ему, что встретится с ним после тренировки, и пару часов от души колотит дроидов деревянным мечом, чтобы хорошенько разогреться. К назначенному времени заявляется Хакс — при полном параде, разве что фуражки не хватает. Рен говорит ему оставить шинель в зале, а сам ведёт в сторону подсобного помещения. Он вежливо пропускает Хакса вперёд и запирает за ними дверь, приваливаясь к ней спиной на несколько секунд.

 

— Мы же договорились, что не будем калечить друг друга, — настороженно произносит Хакс.

 

Видимо, он его не так понял. Если бы Рен и хотел его убить, то давно бы это сделал.

 

— Ну что вы. — Рен учтиво качает головой. — Я не буду вас калечить. Я просто хочу, чтобы вам было стыдно.

 

— Снимать себя на головидео я не дам. — Хакс скрещивает руки на груди.

 

— О, нет. Это — зрелище только для моих глаз.

 

Рен идёт вперёд и толкает Хакса на стул, что стоит у стены. Поводит рукой — с пола змеями взвиваются несколько верёвок и обвивают ноги Хакса, привязывая каждую к ножке стула, а ещё одна ложится на запястья, заставляя генерала поднять руки наверх. Рен достаёт небольшой платок и завязывает Хаксу глаза.

 

— Не хочу, чтобы вы контролировали хотя бы что-то. Теперь это моя забота, — негромко бормочет он.

 

Рен задирает полы мундира наверх и касается замка на брюках генерала. Хакс вздрагивает, пытается отодвинуться, но Рен за бёдра тянет его на себя.

 

— Ну уж нет, не уйдёте. Хочу видеть, какое у вас лицо во время оргазма.

 

Кажется, Хакс на секунду задерживает дыхание. Рен расстёгивает его брюки и, достав из кармана какой-то приборчик, опутанный проводами, включает его. Помещение заполняется низким гулом от вибрации, а Хакс дёргает руками, пытаясь освободиться. Рен оттягивает резинку тёмного белья, подушечкой большого пальца легко поглаживает упругую головку полувозбуждённого члена и прижимает виброяйцо к стволу, из-за чего Хакс сдавленно охает и упрямо сжимает губы. Рен аккуратно расправляет провода и перехватывает пульт пальцами — немного усиливает вибрацию, потом меняет её режим и темп. Хакс дышит чаще, тихо стонет, скрипя зубами, старается вывернуться, но Рен свободной рукой накрывает его пах, чтобы виброяйцо не соскальзывало, а, напротив, прижималось сильнее. Хакс сжимает руки в кулаки, да так, что суставы хрустят, закусывает губы, лишь бы не стонать в голос, и шумно выдыхает через нос. Его хватает ненадолго — то ли он такой легковозбудимый, то ли у него давно никого не было. Впрочем, сложно выяснить — в какой-то момент Хакс вытягивается в струну, а потом кончает, запрокидывая голову и прикладываясь затылком об стену. Вряд ли он успевает заметить, что на пике оргазма с языка срывается имя.

 

И Рен наперёд знает, что загадает в следующий раз.


End file.
